


ever since

by maggiesbombshell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, change is good actually, they're seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbombshell/pseuds/maggiesbombshell
Summary: In an attempt to keep things the same between them after their friendship threatens to become something more, Adora distances herself from Catra but finds that it makes things worse. At least until they’re assigned as each other’s penpals.or where Adora realizes that change doesn’t ruin good things, but avoiding change can.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156
Collections: Catradora Big Bang 2020





	ever since

“The strangeness of Time. Not in its passing, which can seem infinite, like a tunnel whose end you can’t see, whose beginning you’ve forgotten, but in the sudden realization that something finite, has passed, and is irretrievable.”

**Joyce Carol Oates, _Foxfire: Confessions of a Girl Gang_**

To say that Catra and Adora are best friends would be an understatement. But since Adora hasn’t found a better word for it that’s what they are and have been since preschool. 

Ever since her mom tried to dress her in pastel skirts and dresses with bows to match despite the fact that Adora would always return home with dirt stains and holes in her tights with one of the bows missing. Ever since Catra showed up to school in overalls everyday following the first day of school when her nice outfit was dirtied to no tomorrow, just like Adora’s.

Adora has other close friends like Glimmer and Bow and she’s had others in the past, but how she feels about Catra is different and she’s felt this way for a while.

  
  


___________________________________________________________

  
  


Adora manages to screw up their friendship that’s lasted longer than a decade with one move out of pure impulse. 

  
  


Catra had a spontaneous idea to take a short road trip so on Friday evening they both ended up at a national park with a picnic blanket and a bunch of food from a Target a few miles away. She was making stupid jokes- Adora can’t remember exactly what they were- that had Adora giggling like a school girl in a corny Netflix movie.

She was lying down on the blanket, Catra mirroring her movements and turning to face her. Adora saw her staring from the corner of her eye and she turned her body to do the same. 

Catra placed her index finger on a spot in the middle of her forehead in a teasing manner and continued. (Something she’d done since they were kids.) They were going back and forth like it was an actual competition to see who could poke fun at who more.

Adora used her height advantage because she knows that Catra hates it. It wasn’t really the fact that Adora was taller but the fact that they’d been the same height until Adora hit a random growth spurt in the seventh grade, and Catra hadn’t been able to keep up height wise since.

“Wow Adora, is that the only math you know how to do?” 

Adora bit back a smile. “How dare you?” She placed her hand on her chest and gasped feigning a feeling of shock and betrayal.

Catra smirked but it wasn’t her normal smug look. There was something behind it. Something...softer. “You know, I thought you’d be better at it with all of that forehead surface area.” There still wasn’t any hint of malice in her voice but Adora continued anyway.

“That’s it!” Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist and flipped herself over. She straddled Catra, pinning her wrists against the picnic blanket.

They’d been in this situation numerous times. Play fighting or wrestling, but usually Catra ended up on top somehow. But this felt way different from her and Catra just rough housing. Well, to Adora at least.

Catra laughed again, the laugh where her voice got all high pitched and squeaky at the end. Adora loves that laugh.

Her unruly hair is sprawled out all over the blanket. Catra stopped to make eye contact with Adora after she went silent. Adora was staring.

“What? You gonna make a move on me or something?” Catra was smiling lazily.

Normally Adora would continue their back and forth banter and say something like “in your dreams” and Catra would shove her off or vice versa. But Catra still hadn’t shoved her off and it didn’t look like she was planning to any time soon. And it seemed as if her eyes kept darting from Adora’s to a space right above her chin and below her nose.

Catra licks her lips, not breaking eye contact. Adora releases her wrists.

Catra’s eyes flutter and Adora leans in without thinking. Catra lifts her upper body up to lean in as well. She pushes a strand of Catra’s hair behind her ear and places her hands on both sides of her face. Catra’s hands found their way to Adora’s waist, a part that wasn’t covered by her sweatshirt. She nearly shivered.

Adora’s lips finally met Catra’s and she knows how her feelings were different. 

She felt like she was falling. It was in a good way but she still wasn’t able to see the ground and that scared Adora.

  
  


She didn’t talk to Catra for the rest of the weekend.

  
  
  
  


Catra’s loved Adora for as long as she can remember. She may not be able to pinpoint the exact time it turned into ‘that’ kind of love but she remembers when she started to feel differently.

She remembers being thirteen years old and Adora growing nearly three inches over the summer before eighth grade. And her heart fluttering every time they held hands or being hyper aware of the slightest movement between the two when they shared a bed during sleepovers.

Catra had to stop herself from smiling through the kiss. She was nearly giddy on the drive back to her house and lightly touched at her lips as soon as Adora dropped her off.

She thinks devastated is a good way to describe her mood after realizing Adora was avoiding her right after.

  
  
  
  


Catra silently slips into the seat across from Scorpia in the cafeteria the next day.

Scorpia swallows a bite of her sandwich. “Where’s Adora?”

Before Catra can even open her mouth to respond Scorpia gasps. “Are you guys in a fight?”

Catra laughs bitterly. “At this point, I actually don’t know. Though it’s been complete radio silence from her since Friday.” She aggressively tears a piece of a chicken tender with her teeth.

“Why would she avoid you?” Scorpia gasps again. “Did something...happen between the two of you?” She whispers suggestively.

Catra avoids Scorpia’s searching eyes and stares at her lunch tray. “We kissed on the road trip.” She says quickly and quietly. Catra hates how predictable she is.

“You what?”

Catra’s eyes widen. “We kissed on the road trip!” She replies a little too loudly and sinks into her seat as a few people turn and look at her.

Scorpia’s quiet for a moment. “Jeez. Now I have to water Perfuma’s greenhouse plants for a month.

When she doesn’t respond and gives her a puzzled look Scorpia's eyes dart around the cafeteria.

“Scorpia, did you and Perfuma bet on whether or not Adora and I would make a move on each other?”

She scratches the back of her neck and laughs nervously. “...Maybe? Are you mad because I totally understand if you are! It wasn’t our place, sorry.”

Catra shrugs. “It’s whatever. But why didn’t you guys bet money like y’know, normal people?”

“Perfuma says that then we’ll be willingly participating in our capitalist society.”

"Isn’t she willingly participating when she makes people pay for her edibles?” 

“She only makes people she doesn’t like pay. And then the money goes to supplies that supposedly make it better? I don’t really get it but I support her.” Scorpia replies.

  
  


Scorpia and Perfuma have been officially dating for about two months now and they’re disgustingly into each other. They’re like the living embodiment of the perfect couples in cheesy rom-coms and Catra hates it with her entire being. She supports them because Scorpia’s her friend but seeing them be all mushy with each other in the hallway at seven A.M. gives her Adora level brain damage.

Catra shoves a handful of Scorpia’s fries into her mouth and Scorpia gives her a pitiful look.

“You should just talk to her.”

“To Adora? She kissed me, and then avoided me. Not the other way around.”

“Oh Wildcat…”

____________________________________________________________

Adora sighs and turns down the hallway where Catra’s locker is. It’s Friday, meaning it’s been a week since... you know what. 

She didn’t mean to take the entire week. It just sort of...happened. She’d finally come up with something to say but back out at the last second and constantly push it to a later time.

Adora slowly walks up to Catra’s locker. She’s shoving textbooks onto one of the shelves, completely unaware Adora’s there.

She clears her throat. “...Catra?”

Catra looks up at her with a blank facial expression and blinks. Then she slams her locker shut and walks the other way without a word.

  
  
  
  


“It was like a punch in the gut.”

“Ouch.” Bow winces for her.

She ends up at Bow’s house after school. Usually Glimmer would be there too but she’s grounded so they’re on Facetime with her on Bow’s Macbook.

Adora sighs. “But I guess I can’t blame her. I avoided her all week with no explanation.”

“Adora, I love you, but you’re an idiot.” Glimmer says.

Adora frowns. “Trust me, I know.”

“Why’d you avoid her after the kiss anyway?” Bow asks.

“I don’t know, I just- I thought that maybe I’d messed everything up. And what if she didn’t like me back? And why would she even like me in the first place? And what if she started off liking me but then we date or whatever and then she didn’t like me anymore?” Adora shakes her head. “I thought it was better to play it safe.”

“Adora that’s bullshit. Anyone with eyes could tell you that Catra’s in love with you.”

Bow places a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll come around eventually.”

___________________________________________________________

Monday rolls around and Adora tries not to make a big deal out of it.

She doesn’t pay attention during the majority of her literature class at the end of the day. It’s one of the only classes she shares with Catra and she keeps stealing glances at her when she’s working. 

Or at least what Adora assumes is working. Growing up, Adora saw first hand how Catra sometimes seemed to do everything in class except the actual work given. She’d be the first one finished with classwork in elementary and middle school and teachers would always tell her to slow down but she didn’t really need to, she always aced the work anyway.

So Catra’s always been quite a polarizing student for teachers. They’d create an entire lesson plan just for Catra to go through it in no more than thirty minutes and then nearly master the concept before the end of the period. So it was actually surprising they ended up in the same lit class.

(Or maybe not since Catra isn’t very good at turning things in on time. For example, the papers where you select the classes you want to take.)

But Micah, their literature teacher, loves Catra and her antics. 

Adora’s gaze snaps back to the front of the classroom as Micah begins to speak. “Alright guys. Let’s stop whatever we’re doing and listen because I have something important- and fun- to announce.” 

“Everyday for the next month we will be taking twenty minutes during the beginning of class to write letters for a pen pal assignment. I already have everyone’s partners picked out and I will deliver the letters to everyone at the beginning of the period everyday. If you happen to miss a day, or if you don’t finish a letter, you can turn it in the next day or check with me to see when the classroom is free for you to catch up.”

A boy in the row in front of Adora, Kyle, raises his hand. “Will we ever find out who our pen pal is?”

“That’s a good question. I can’t control what you all decide to reveal in the letters but I trust that it will be school appropriate. And I also can’t control whether or not you guys choose to reveal personal information, but at the end of the month you guys will have the opportunity to ask who your pen pal is and I will ask the partner if they’re alright with the other person knowing as well as if they want to know. But if I find out about any of you sharing information that isn’t your own or talking about your partner in a negative light- especially if you find out who yours is- there will be immediate administrative consequences. Understand?”

Everyone nods or mumbles ‘yes’.

Micah clasps his hands together. “Alright then. Paper is on my desk if you need it, let’s start writing!”

  
  


Adora taps her pencil against her upper lip. She starts off with a simple ‘dear pen pal’ and stares at it for a moment before cringing. She decides to start off by asking if they have anything she can refer to them by.

____________________________________________________________

“Oh isn’t that just so exciting! I wish I was in Mr. Micah’s literature class.” Scorpia rambles as Catra quickly shuffles through her bag.

Scorpia’s walking her home since she and Adora still aren’t on speaking terms. Catra would normally join Adora along with who she calls “sparkles and the gang”.

Catra finally grabs a hold of the envelope towards the bottom of her bag. She promised Scorpia she’d share what was in the letters as long as it wasn’t too personal.

She slides a fingernail under the seal and carefully tears it open.

  
  
  


_Dear penpal, is there something else I can call you by because ‘penpal’ sounds really weird to be honest. Anyways, what’s your favorite color? I don’t really have one but if I had to pick it would be a light red or a bright yellow._

_\- Your penpal (this is so weird. sorry!!)_

  
  
  


“So? What’s it say?”

“Nothing much. They asked what my favorite color is. Do you have any name ideas that won’t reveal who I am?”

Scorpia thinks for a moment. “Wildcat?”

Catra gives her a look. 

“A name that won’t reveal who you are. Right. I’ll get back to you on that.”

____________________________________________________________

Adora gets her next letter late. 

  
  


_Dear penpal, you’re right, that does sound really weird. I gave it some thought and you can call me Lilo as an ode to the disney movie Lilo and Stitch. It’s my favorite disney movie. What’s your favorite disney movie? My favorite color is probably blood orange or black. Depends on the day._

_\- Lilo_

  
  


Adora later tells Glimmer that she’s convinced her actions are haunting her because Catra’s favorite Disney movie is Lilo and Stitch.

  
  
  


_Dear Lilo, a good friend of mine likes that movie too. She can actually do a pretty nice impression of Stitch too. I’d never tell her that though, it’d go straight to her head. I liked The Lady and the Tramp growing up. What’s your favorite subject in school? I like PE._

_\- Your penpal (I couldn’t come up with a name for myself :(_

  
  
  
  


_Adora likes The Lady and the Tramp_ , Catra thinks as she lets Scorpia look at the letter.

  
  


“Maybe their impression is better than yours.”

  
  


Catra playfully scoffs. “Ha! I doubt it.”

  
  
  


_Dear penpal, can’t believe I’m writing a jock. Just kidding. I like Language Arts, I also really like the current Literature class we’re in as well. I like some sports but I hate PE for some reason. What’s your favorite sport?_

_\- Lilo_

  
  
  
  


_Dear Lilo, I enjoy playing softball. I also like our class to be honest. Mr. Micah teaches well. What sports do you like?_

_\- Your Penpal_

  
  
  
  


Adora nearly sprints to Glimmer’s locker the next morning. (She’s still grounded.) “Glimmer! You will never believe what happened in my Lit class yesterday!”

Glimmer’s eyes light up. “Did my dad send you here to tell me I’m ungrounded?”

“Sadly, no.” Glimmer frowns. “But my penpal happens to like the colors black and red, the movie Lilo and Stitch, literature, and sports, but not PE.” She explains.

“Okay…” Glimmer gestures for her to go on.

“You know who else happens to like all of those things? Catra.”

Glimmer sighs. “So let me get this straight, you think Catra is your penpal because of the interests described in the letters.”  
  


“Exactly.” Adora pauses. “Maybe I should take advantage of this and write her an apology and sort things out.”

“And if she stops writing to you?”

“Crap.” She hadn’t thought about that.

“Plus you still don’t really know that it’s her. Even if they have a lot in common there’s still a chance it isn’t her. And if you write this thorough love letter spilling your feelings out and it turns out it’s not her that would be super awkward.”

Adora sighs. “That’s also right. But maybe I could ask a really specific question or write something really specific and then I could figure out if it’s Catra based on the response.”

“That could also work.” Glimmer sighs. “I gotta go, I promised Perfuma I’d help her out in the choir room.”

“Okay. Good luck with that, she’s not always a morning person.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes and groans. “I know. But neither am I so maybe it cancels out.” 

____________________________________________________________

_Dear Penpal, I play softball like you but I also enjoy soccer and track. Now I’m sounding like a jock. Great. Anyways, it’s been a few days and small talk is starting to get boring. How about you tell me something you’ve never told anyone before._

_\- Lilo_

  
  
  


“Your penpal kinda reminds me of Adora.” Scorpia says the next day at lunch.

  
  


Catra stops to think. Red and yellow being the writers favorite colors, The Lady and the Tramp being their favorite disney movie, their ‘good friend’ having a good Stitch impression, PE being their favorite subject, Softball being their favorite sport…

  
  


_Shit._

  
  
  


_Dear Lilo, you’re right, small talk is boring. Something I’ve never told anyone is that I used to collect figurines of horses and name them up until the sixth grade. It’s embarrassing to say the least. But since I told you something you have to tell me something too now._

_\- Your Penpal_

  
  
  


“Well, is she your penpal?” Glimmer looks up from the letter Adora received the day before.

“No idea.”

“I can’t believe you guys haven’t talked yet.” Bow adds.

They’re all at lunch and Adora’s hoping the letter she gets today will give her another hint. “I’ve been trying to text her and talk to her all week. But it’s basically been radio silence on her end.”

“So she’s doing what you did last week?” Glimmer raises an eyebrow.

“I guess so.”

“I mean, she can’t ignore you forever. Right?” Bow adds, trying to be positive.

“Oh she definitely can, and will.” Catra is practically the master of the silent treatment.

“But she likes you back so she _really_ can’t ignore you forever.” Glimmer replies.

Adora puts her face in her hands for a moment. “But that’s the thing, I don’t know that for sure. And the initial reason why I tried putting space between us was so things wouldn’t get ruined but now it’s starting to seem like no matter what I do things get messed up.”

“Catra kissed you back, Adora. And she didn’t stop talking to you until she realized you were ignoring her which means she was probably upset that you were not only acting like nothing happened, but all around avoiding her like the plague. Just try to set up a time to genuinely talk to her.” Bow reassures her.

Adora nods. “You guys are right. I’ll talk to her and see if we can meet up somewhere after school.”

____________________________________________________________

After the letters are handed out, Adora turns to look at Catra and she finds Catra’s eyes already on her. Her hand goes up into the air but she doesn’t break eye contact with Adora.

“Yes Catra?” Mr. Micah says as he notices Catra’s hand.

“I don’t think I can participate in the penpal assignment anymore.”

That explains why there was nothing in her letter. It’s official. Catra’s her penpal and something Adora said in one of the letters made her figure it out.

“We still have a few more weeks. Will you be absent? Cause if that’s so you can talk to me after class and we can figure something out.”

Catra’s looking straight ahead, eyes directly meeting Micah’s. “No, I just figured out who my assigned penpal is and I refuse to write to her.” 

“Catra-” Adora begins before Micah cuts her off.

“I can give the two of you a separate assignment to work on.”

Catra grimaces. “I’d rather work alone.”

A girl named Mermista who sits in front of Catra turns around. “How’d you figure out that she was your penpal anyway?”

“Pfft. Who else would collect figurines of horses and name them?”

Mermista chuckles and looks at Adora. “Out of all things to add in the letters you decided to talk about being a horse girl?”

Adora feels her face flush. “I was not-”

Micah cuts her off again. “Catra, do you recall the rules I set at the beginning of the assignment?”

Catra nods slowly.

“And they included not revealing any personal information, correct?”

“The information wasn’t really personal, I was just-”

Suddenly, Adora has an idea. “Sorry to interrupt Catra, but I felt that the information was very personal.”

Catra shoots her a quick glare and Adora smiles in response.

Micah sighs. He opens his drawer and pulls out a yellow slip. Everyone gasps.

“Come on Mr. Micah, a detention? This is minor.” Catra says.

The girl that sits next to Mermista, Perfuma, eyes the slip. “That’s not just a regular detention. Yellow slips are for Saturday detentions.”

“Thursday and Friday slots are filled for the week.” Micah places the slip on Catra’s desk.

Apparently Micah’s never given a detention before, so Catra’s his first. Adora decides she’s gonna become his second.

“Naming toy horses up until middle school might be embarrassing, but you know what’s even worse? Being so obsessed with a disney movie that you decide to use the main character’s name as your own. And that’s not even it.” Adora turns to look at Catra who’s rolling her eyes out of annoyance. “Catra here likes to do impressions of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, come on Catra, why don’t you show us?”

Catra flips her off.

“Alright then. Make that Saturday detention for both of you for disrupting class. I thought this was a given, but deal with drama outside of the classroom please.” Micah announces.

Now that they’re forced to be at school together on Saturday, maybe she’ll finally have a chance to explain herself. 

____________________________________________________________

Saturday rolls around and they’re told by an administrator to neaten up art and extra curricular classrooms. Another one directs them to the janitor’s closet to get cleaning supplies.

“Put the block of wood that’s against the wall in between the crack of the door while it’s open so you won’t get locked in. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Catra nods idly as she picks at her nails.

  
  


They walk down the halls in complete silence. It’s weird. But it’d also been over two weeks since they really talked.

She turns down another hallway Catra right behind her. Adora opens the closet door. “Did you grab the-”

The door shuts.

“Block. Why didn’t you grab the block?” 

Catra waves her hands in defense. “It’s not my fault, I forgot!” 

Adora notices how her voice gets squeaky and has to stop herself from smiling.

“Well what do we do now? My phone’s in the classroom.”

Adora huffs. “Same.”

Catra flips the switch in front of her and a dim light begins to flicker before stopping and causing the closet to go dark again.

“This is just great.”

“I’m not gonna stand here for God knows how long waiting for a janitor to come back so don’t mind me.” Catra slides against the shelf and sits down, one knee against her chest and the other crossed underneath.

Adora does the same, sitting cross-legged next to her.

They’re silent for a couple of minutes before Adora says something. “So you’ve been refusing to talk to me for over two weeks.”

“And how do you think that came to be, Adora.”

“I tried talking to you.”

Catra scoffs. “Because I was supposed to go running back to you after you avoided me for a week?”

“Well you didn’t have to ignore me for two.” Adora mumbles.

Catra’s silent again for a little while. “You kissed me, y’know.”

Adora gulps. “I know.”

It’s dark but she can still see how Catra’s facial expression shifts. “You know? That’s all you’re gonna say? When you kissed me I thought that-” Catra pulls her knee closer to her chest. “You know what? Nevermind.”

Adora wants more than anything to explain herself but it’s like she can’t get the words out. So she’s silent again.

  
  


“Do you regret it?” Catra nearly whispers.

Adora almost asks ‘what’ despite knowing exactly what she’s referring to. “No. And I...I never meant to hurt you or anything. I didn’t want to mess things up but look at where that got us.” She laughs dryly.

“What made you decide to avoid me, anyway?”

“I’m kinda just now realizing how irrational it all is but I had to sort myself out. I thought that maybe you didn’t actually like me back, or that maybe after a little while you’d realize that I’m just not someone you’d wanna be with in that way.” Adora looks up to see Catra staring at her intently. She lets out a shaky exhale before continuing. “And I don’t know if I would’ve been able to handle that. Plus I saw that as possibly damaging our friendship and not only do I value our friendship, but you’re one of the most important people in my life and I didn’t want things to change between us.”

Catra’s expression softens. “You couldn’t get rid of me that easily. And obviously I wanna be with you in that way. I felt like I was on top of the world after you kissed me. All I wanted to do was do that over and over again. When you never said anything I assumed you regretted it.”

“I thought you would end up regretting it too. Plus I’ve felt this way for so long and after I kissed you I knew there wasn’t any going back.”

“I bet I've loved you longer.”

“You think so? How long?”

Catra scoots closer to her, lying her head on top of Adora's shoulder. “Try seventh grade.”

“Wow. But I think I won because it was so normal for me that I didn’t even realize it.” Adora says smugly.

Catra elbows her side. “You’re so full of shit.”

Adora laughs. “You love it.”

“I do.” Catra’s gaze drops to the floor again. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened in the past two weeks. It was unnecessary and I was being a bitch.”

“I’m sorry too. Especially for getting us into detention.”

“What do you mean?”

“After Mr. Micah gave you detention. I purposely said what you wrote in one of the letters so I’d get sent here with you. I thought that I could finally talk to you without you immediately walking the other way.”

“Aw, you got detention just to be alone with me? That’s so cute.”

“Thank you, I try.” Adora says sarcastically.

Catra stifles a giggle and then tilts her head up, her eyes directly on Adora’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Adora leans in and Catra follows closing the gap between them. This kiss is much slower than the first. Adora sighs into it as Catra’s thumb caresses her cheek. 

  
  
  
A janitor opens the closet about an hour later.

Catra pulls her to the exit. “Come on, let’s ditch this place.”

“Are you sure we won’t just get into even more trouble?”

“Yep. I’m totally Mr. Micah’s favorite student. Whether he wants to admit or not is up to him.”

____________________________________________________________

Adora hands Catra an envelope at the end of the month as they’re walking home.“I planned on giving this to you if I got solid proof you were my penpal.”

  
  
  


_Dear Catra, I don’t even know where to begin. But first, I want to say that I’m so sorry for avoiding you. Not only was it dumb on my part but also selfish of me to think for the both of us. The truth is, I love you Catra. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember now that I think about it. I just didn’t truly know what it was. But since that Friday...I wanted to kiss you like I did at the park that day for so long. And I don’t know if you feel the same way but you deserve an explanation._

_Kissing you made me feel complete and I’d give anything to do it again. But I’d give even more for us to just be on good terms again. To be honest, I was scared of how things would turn out after I kissed you. I should’ve just talked to you but I was acting like a coward. But in the time we haven’t been talking I realized that whatever happens doesn't matter._

_You’re my best friend and I’ll love you no matter what we are or how things change or how complicated and messy things get. And I’ve realized that change doesn’t automatically ruin things. But avoiding change can. Part of that change was the day in the park and even if things don’t turn out I wish they do I don’t regret it._

  
  
  


_\- Love, Adora_

  
  
  


“That’s definitely better than me making a scene in class about horse figurines.”

Adora grins, “I agree.”

Catra interlaces their hands together. “I’ll love you no matter what too.”

Adora kisses her hand and walks Catra home. She doesn’t stop herself from grinning until her mouth hurts on the walk there, and neither does Catra.

  
  
  
  
  


“Nothing changes instantaneously: in a gradually heating bathtub you’d be boiled to death before you knew it.”

**Margaret Atwood, _The Handmaid’s Tale_**

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you all enjoyed this! feedback/comments are appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
